Talk:Panacea and the Prelogue/@comment-8133088-20160809163400
To me this song feels like an apology to Cassandra, in Watchmaker it feels like its Sparkles* turning his back on Cassandra but in this song its him coming back and apologising for leaving her. It also feels like its a goodbye as well, the lyrics give me a picture of Sparkles* sitting at Cassandra's bedside as she dies. Here are some of my reasons: "For the art I, will sing most anything, We are worlds apart, I can do it all" - This is a promise Sparkles* made to Cassandra at the beginning that regardless of how far apart they were he'd save her. However he has failed to keep his promise and so it is repeated to show that he has let her down. "I'm sorry that I let you down, let you down, a lifetime ago" - Reference to him leaving her behind in Watchmaker "I wanna say to all I leave behind, And to those I'll never find, That I need you to understand, understand, you're not on your own, you're not on your own" - This line is what makes me feel that its Cassandra's bedside, Sparkles* is sat with her as she dies so she isn't alone. "What you value, is it worth the time? The only melodies that I could ever call mine, Were friendship and lust" - He feels that his actions in trying to save her weren't entirely out of love. "Lines fade out, but you illuminate, the path back home, the path you've shown me, As lines fade out, you will illuminate, And lead a way back home" - This is the opposite to Sparkles* mindset in Processor where he is determined that he will save her but in this he has realised that she has saved him and given him a reason to come back home. I think the layered lyrics of Beckii and Sparkles* singing is meant to be showing us that Cassandra has always been there in the songs and that the point of view of the songs can be from both of them. Beckii singing lyrics that we had only heard Sparkles* sing before is no coincidence. It is meant to be showing us that Cassandra has the same feelings as Sparkles* does but we just rarely get to hear her voice. In reference to my point about it being at her bedside, that could also be seen as Sparkles* shutting down the machine that is storing Cassandra's consciousness and that he is talking to her as he pulls the plug. My reason he would do this is that throughout the songs we have been given the idea that Cassandra has become damaged/corrupted in her digital form and to quote Echodeath she has "become a creature of hate". In Watchmaker there is also the line "The art that I buried in the earth", we also hear the term "art" in this song and I believe it is a reference to Cassandra. I believe the line from Watchmaker is saying that Sparkles* has already buried the original body of Cassandra but now he realises that she died with her body and that they only have a fractured copy of her in the machine. So in this he is shutting her down because he realises they have done much more damage to her than good and so he needs to end it. So this song is him apologising for what has happened and that he is ending it.